Arkos Anniversary
by DamienKova
Summary: Just a story I wrote for a friend's birthday based off a roleplay we have
1. Chapter 1

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"/I wanna start by saying this is part 1 of a piece I did for a close friend. I've been forgetting to post it but here it is now. It is based on a roleplay I have with her where Pyrrha is in a polygamous marraige with Blake and Jaune. Blake and Pyrrha already being married. I know, odd but this focuses on Arkos./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Today marked a very special day in the shared household of Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yang. A week ago was Pyrrha and Blake's four year anniversary and now it was Jaune and Pyrrha's four year anniversary. Unfortunately for the two, Blake, Yang, Zeus(Pyrrha and Jaune's first child), as well as Blake and Pyrrha's daughter, Isabelle, had all gotten sick on this special day. All day, the arkos couple tended to everyone's needs to try to help them rest up. Finally, the clock struck 6 pm and everyone but Jaune and Pyrrha was sound asleep./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Both of them plopped down onto the couch in the living room and sighed in unison. "I had such a great day planned out for us, Pyrrha. I'm sorry we weren't able to actually go anywhere." Defeat lingered on his voice as he spoke. Deep down, he truly felt bad that their anniversary didn't go anywhere near as planned. "Well… at least now we can have dinner together. Just us."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /This caused the redheaded huntress to giggle and nod against her lover's shoulder. "That's true. We can eat dinner, but don't worry about how our day went, Jaune!" She gently cupped his cheek and smiled at him. "We may have spent the day tending to our loved ones but we were together at least. Nora and Ren are out on separate missions and had to ask Velvet to babysit their children." Slowly, she stood to her feet and smiled. "So, what are we going to have for dinner, sweetheart?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Jaune thought of the different options they could have for dinner. Leftover pizza that Yang had bought a few days ago, chicken alfredo, leftover steak, and there was a chance they had the ingredients for the Arc Family BBQ Sause. "Well…we have a few options, but why don't we go out to eat instead? I should have some leftover cash from my last mission. I can at least take us to a restaurant we can sit at and talk. How does that sound? Anywhere of your choice."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Anywhere I want, huh?" Her soft voice cooed out with a gentle smile. "I want to go somewhere quiet, A place you know very well." A cocky smirk soon came to her lips as she locked eyes with her male lover. "I want to go to your favorite fast food stop after a mission. You tell me every time you get home from a mission that you'll bring me some, but you always forget to. So tonight, we go together."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"You want to go to Coco's Club, right? Alright. Let me call her and let her know. Get ready and get the keys so we can drive." Pulling his scroll from his pocket, Jaune dialed Coco's number and waited for her to pick up. "Coco! Hey, Pyrrha and I were wanting to stop by your club for dinner and–" A pause for a few seconds, Coco must've been talking. "Yes, yes. She and Blake are still together. But it's our anniversary today and we want to eat somewhere nice and quiet. One of the spots in your club came to mind. I also wanted to ask a favor."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Pyrrha noticed Jaune lower his voice as he talked to Coco about the favor, but she shrugged it off, happy to just be able to spend alone time with her lover. "Jaune! I'm headed out to the car!" She let him know as she made her way through the door and headed to the mini SUV, opening the door and getting in. She waited patiently for a few minutes before Jaune finally came out the door and got into the vehicle. "Well, you sure took your time, dear."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Coco just wouldn't stop asking questions. But I got us a special spot. Coco is going to rope it off herself and act as a guard, her idea not mine, while Velvet takes over being hostess for a while." Buckling up, the man sighed with a smile and looked over to Pyrrha. "Whenever you're ready, we can go. Our meals will be put on a tab and paid for by Coco since it's our special day."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"We'll really have to thank her. But you are a loyal customer that brings her plenty of business and she's an old friend. She's such a sweetheart, but we'll have to repay her. Maybe we can invite her to Christmas dinner. Her and Velvet both."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's not a bad idea… and the kids all love Velvet anyway, so it'll be perfect."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /With that, the conversation ended and the two hurried off to their dinner. Velvet escorted the two to their special spot that Coco saved for them. A small table just close enough to the kitchen to smell the food but far enough to not have the aroma overdraw your attention from the beach view out the window. It was very easy to read the joy on Pyrrha's face as Coco quickly brought them a complimentary bottle of wine and began to pour it for them. During the dinner date, the two had a rather wonderful time together as they ate. Recalled old stories together, shared some jokes and did a bit of flirting between themselves./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Once they were all finished with their meal, Velvet cleaned their table and asked if they wanted any dessert. Not wanting to burden her boyfriend with an extra charge for dessert, she politely declined. "No thank you, Velvet. I think we've had enough of the wonderful food and your service. I couldn't thank you eno-"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Actually, I would like something. I asked Coco to make us a specially made Greek Mosaiko for us before we left the house. A small anniversary gift for Pyrrha." Jaune interrupted with a sly smirk on his lips as he did so. As Velvet nodded and ran off to the kitchen, Pyrrha looked over to him and sighed softly./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jaune, you didn't have to do that. I'm already having a wonderful time here with you."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know, Pyrrha, don't worry about it. It's going to get even better." Velvet came back out a few minutes later with a goofy smile on her face, knowing what was about to happen. She set down the dessert between the two lovers. Pyrrha easily noticed the smile before her eyes picked out the reason for it. Leaned up against the dessert was an engagement ring. Placed in the perfect spot for the red head to see the ring and the diamond that sat atop it. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she realized just what was going on. "Jaune…." She said in a happy but hushed tone./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Before she even had time to formulate the rest of her sentence in her head, the blonde was already on one knee and holding her hand in his own. This of course attracted some eyes to them as he was in this position. Looking up into his lover's eyes, he popped the most important question of his life. "Pyrrha Nikos, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /That was it. The flood of joyful tears began flowing with no control whatsoever. She visibly opened her mouth to say yes, but no words could come out. All the redhead could do was nod in delight over and over again to show how much she wanted to say yes. As Jaune held her left hand to put the ring on hit, she covered her mouth in surprise that this was actually happening. Her boyfriend, now fiance, just proposed to her after specially ordering her one of her favorite chocolate desserts. This man certainly knew her heart inside and out and how to work it like a toy. Hugging him tightly, she cried onto his shoulder and smiled as wide as she could, mumbling about how much she loved him./p 


	2. Chapter 2

The Arkos couple had returned to their home for the night after their date. Coco had given them their meal for free on account of the special occasion, and just often giving her friends free meals anyway. When they walked through the front door they were met with silence. Everyone was still asleep downstairs and cuddled together, just like the duo had left them. Jaune and Pyrrha couldn't help but smile before heading up the stairs to their own room and quietly closing the door behind them to avoid waking anyone.

Once inside, the two looked at each other for only a moment before Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck tightly. She nuzzled her head into his neck before resting it on his shoulder. "I love you, Jaune. You've made today magical and I couldn't ask for a better husband to have. And don't go thinking you're number two to anybody. Okay? You're the best man in my heart."

Jaune listened to his fiance, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and resting them on her lower back. "I love you too, Pyrrha. I always have and always will. Every day of my life you are the woman who helps me strive to be better. Be a better man, a better father, a better lover, and a better Huntsman. I wouldn't be where I am without you."

As he watched the woman of his dreams look up at him, he could see the tears in her eyes starting to form. Obviously happy ones, though. They both smiled to each other and shared and loving and passionate kiss before moving towards the bed together, Jaune flopping onto his back as Pyrrha laid on him, her head resting happily on his chest. "You know, Jaune… With having to take care of the others, I've been pretty stressed lately… You just proposed and I miss our intimate times anyway….what do you say we make this night even more wonderful?"

The blond didn't hesitate to nod and sit up with his love still resting against his stomach. Running his hand through her hair, he slipped it out of the ponytail it was in and watched it fall down her back. As he reached down to strip himself of his shirt, an idea came to mind. "You know what, love? I'll make you a deal. One creampie for one pegging." Pegging was one of the redhead's favorite kinks to do to the boy, but he hardly let her do it anymore since he had started to enjoy being in control more often than not lately. "Do we have a deal?"

The girl's eyes lit up at the question. The thought of pegging her man again after so long sent a fire in her core like no other. "Of course!~" She said cheerfully, getting out of his lap and stripping as quick as she could. If all it was going to take was one creampie to be able to stuff Jaune yet again, Pyrrha definitely was going to make it happen as quick as she could. Once she was fully stripped down and ready, Jaune was still working his boxers but that didn't last long as she got on her knees and helped him. She looped her fingers around the hem of his boxers and pulled them down to his knees. "They don't need to go any farther.~" She winked up at him, flashing a look of innocence just for a moment as she took his shaft into her mouth and started licking along the sides in an impressive attempt to bring it to life.

Wrapping her lips around the appendage, she sucked the tip and stroked what her hand could reach. She could feel the member growing harder in her mouth and hand, so she started to stroke it faster and swirl her tongue around the portion of the member that was in her mouth. Looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes, she watched him ensnare one of his hands into her red locks and start to pant softly. Pushing her hand down to the base, she spun it around his member until she could cup his pouch into her palm and still keep her finger looped around the base of his cock. Smirking around the member, she could feel it twitch in her mouth and against her tongue as she moved down to the base inch by inch, taking her time to make sure she swirled her tongue around every portion that she could before she had to press it up against the underside of his length.

Once she reached the base, she stuck her tongue out to teasingly lick at his balls as she fiddled with them in her hand. His cock was already twitching like crazy, but not enough as a sign he was ready to blow his first load. She held herself down at his base for a moment before pulling herself back to the tip and tilting her head along the way to force his cock to drag against the inside of her cheeks and give her more space to use her tongue on her way up. Once she was at the top, she pulled off with a sensual popping sound that echoed in the room before quickly stroking the entirety of his length in her hand. As she moves her hand up and down his cock as quick as she could, she kept her grip on it and twisted her hand along the way. "God I've missed your taste, Jaune.~" She said honestly as she watched a bit of precum leak from his tip and flicked her tongue across it to lap it up with a smile. "But what do you say we skip the rest and get to the main course?"

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the love of his life climb off of her knees and into his lap, lining up his member with her tight wet cunt. "Someone just wants to peg me for as long as they can~" Gently rubbing his hands down her sides and around her hips, he grabbed on tight before impaling her down onto his member and into his lap in one hard push. Jaune sat up to suck on her breasts as she eagerly bounced on the man's had to bite her own hair to not moan out too loud and risk waking anyone up downstairs. As she bounced, a strange feeling came over her. Even though her walls were stretching and clamping back down around him with every inch of movement she made, something was happening in her chest. Was Jaune drinking her milk as he let her bounce in his lap?! "Jaune!?~" A mixture of a moan and a questionable shout left her lips as she stopped bouncing to get a better look at him. "Are you drinking the milk for the babies?"

The blonde's eyes went wide as he realized she knew. Swallowing hard, he tried to get all that was in his mouth in one gulp. "M-Maybe…. You just taste so good!" He pleaded, cheeks turning a shade of red to almost match her hair.

"Fine… Just save some for the babies…" Deep down, she knew she couldn't tell him no. Especially after what he did for her today. Even if it was only the once, she'd let him do it. Finally moving again, she didn't bounce her hips but instead ground against his lap, moving the heated shaft inside her around every inch of her core that she could in their position. She wrapped her hands into his blonde hair and pulled him back to her chest, biting her lip to try her best suppressing every moan that would leave her as they continued their night together.

Time was lost on the two as they kept this up. Pyrrha clenching around and doing her best to milk Jaune of his seed just like when they first got together. Jaune alternating between sucking on her breasts in order to drink her milk and tugging on her nipple in order to cause the Mistral Champion just a bit of pain like she enjoyed. Not too much but if any, just a little bit. Neither one knew if it was hours that passed or just minutes, and neither one really cared. Both of them were enjoying their partner to the fullest until Jaune groaned and bit down on Pyrrha's nipple once more. Hard enough to cause pain as he bucked his hips upwards into her and released rope after rope of cum into her still fertile womb. The feeling of his thick seed hitting the back of her womb was enough to push the woman over the edge of her own orgasm, biting her lip hard enough to bleed in an attempt to stop a moan, but only creating a loud whimper, and coating his member in her juices with a smile.

She gently slumped over onto her love with a smile, resting her head on his own as she slowly leaked a combination of their fluids. "We're sensitive now so… I hate to say it but it won't last that long."

Jaune could hear his lover pouting as he held her chest to his head with a smile. "Alright. Since I got my creampie… You can have one more another time to make it last as long as you want it to. How does that sound?" He gently rubbed her back as he asked the question, trying to soothe her.

"You're the best, Jaune… I'd gladly take you up on that offer." She planted a soft kiss onto his forehead to show her appreciation before making her way out of his lap and letting their juices now drip down her thighs. "Let me find that strap on.~" She smirked, searching through the draws to find the toy and lube to use and not hurt him.

Once she gathered it all, she quickly put the strap on on, plugging herself up with the smaller end before leaning down and kissing Jaune happily. "Please get on your hands and knees.~" She watched him comply and get on the bed doggy style like she wanted. Crawling onto the bed herself, she got on her knees and poured the lube into her hand, spreading the glob in her hand along the fake shaft connected to her body. She always wanted to make sure Jaune wasn't uncomfortable as the two did something like this, so she poured a small amount on two of her fingers before spreading them around his tight asshole, rubbing his back with her clean hand. "Remember to relax, Jaune. Take deep breaths…" After a moment of listening to him breath and relax, she slipped one of the still lubed fingers into him before pushing it in and out to spread the lube as deep as he could into him before they got to the actual thing. He was tight back there, but she was able to get in her second finger and twist her hand around to make sure he was as lubed as he could be.

Getting into position behind him she leaned down and kissed the back of his neck before slowly pushing the toy into him. With all the lube, it didn't hurt him but it was uncomfortable to have something filling up his anal walls like that. She continued to rub his back with a smile in an attempt to soothe him just like he did for her. "Let me know when you're ready for me, okay baby?~" After a moment, she watched him nod and slightly move her ass. The redhead started moving her hips slowly at first, not wanting to throw the pleasure the two of them had out the window. After some time had passed, listening to Jaune huff under her in time with her hips moving, she sped up her pace. In turn, this forced his huffing to become quiet moaning to match her thrusts once again. "I keep forgetting you actually enjoy a bit of this.~" She lightly clawed at his back as she pounded into him, her hips smacking against his ass every time she managed to hit the faux erection into his body.

"Ah! Ah~! Pyrrha!~" He moaned out, pressing his face into the bed and lifting his hips just a bit for her to scrape against more of his body with each thrust and even feel a bit deeper as she did so. "I… I can't hold back!~ I'm gonna cum!~"

Before he had much of a chance to finish his sentence, she quickly pulled herself out from his ass and turned herself in order to wrap her lips around his cock. She forced her two fingers back inside of him and pushed them in and out just as fast as her hips were moving to try and keep momentum of his orgasm. The redhead was unable to say anything as she pushed her fingers into him tough. Almost immediately, cum flooded her mouth and throat to the point her cheeks puffed out a small bit and she sat there, trying her best to swallow it as fast as he was shooting it into her. This continued until she had to stop fingering him and focus solely on swallowing his every drop. Of course, she wanted to tease him a bit by saving some for a kiss. Once she flipped him over, she planted a deep and loving kiss onto his lips and poured some of his own cum into his mouth. Jaune eagerly swallowed down his own cum, having acquired a taste for it through the years of her doing this to him and the few times he shared a bed with Ren.

Once their kiss was broken, Pyrrha gently collapsed onto her fiance and did her best to wrap her arms around what she could of his body while he easily wrapped his around her back. "Jaune…you're going to be the best husband I could ever ask for or ever want. Thank you a thousand times over for being in my life and loving me." When he didn't answer, she looked at him a bit puzzled before seeing he had fallen asleep while holding her like this. With a happy sigh, she kissed his nose and got comfortable against his body. "Good night, love.~"


End file.
